This invention relates to straps and fasteners.
Hunters, soldiers, and others who have to carry a rifle often use a shoulder sling. The sling is a strap that holds a gun, usually a rifle or shotgun, and extends over the shoulder. The weight of the gun is supported by the shoulder, and the sling leaves the hands free.
Backpacks also commonly use shoulder straps to support a load. Because backpacks can be quite heavy, some backpacks have belts that go around the waist. A belt can support much of the weight of a backpack on the hips, as the hips can hold more weight than the shoulders.
A soldier might carry a gun and backpack, but he will usually not put the gun in the backpack. Most backpacks are not designed for the odd shape of a gun. Usually the soldier would rather carry the gun with a sling anyway, as it keeps the gun readily accessible for quick use when needed.
Carrying a gun with a simple sling has some disadvantages. The gun can flop around, and a hand is often needed to keep the gun in place. The sling can also put a strain on the shoulder if the gun is heavy or if on a long hike.
There is a need for a gun sling that is comfortable and convenient, and a need for something to keep the gun from flopping around. Any such product should also be cheap, reliable, sturdy, and weatherproof.